


Дрожащая струна рояля

by MikkyMi



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikkyMi/pseuds/MikkyMi
Summary: Она никогда не сможет простить себе собственную глупость и наивность. Но что-то ей подсказывает, что однажды она сломается и поддастся любому искушению.





	Дрожащая струна рояля

Старинные часы отбивают двенадцать ударов, оповещая всех жителей о том, что полночь стремительно накрывает особняк. Звуки эхом отдаются вдоль пустынных коридоров и тишина обволакивает всё вокруг. Сквозь незанавешенные окна просачивается лунный свет и лишь одинокая тень скользит вдоль стен. Девушка идёт медленно и неуверенно, словно боится создать слишком много шума и кого-то разбудить. В глубине души она знает, что в это время никто не спит, но, с наступлением ночной мглы, страх по-прежнему сковывает каждую клеточку её маленького и хрупкого тела. В данный момент она больше всего хочет оказаться в своей комнате и, с головой укутавшись в мягкое одеяло, попытаться уснуть. Юи до сих пор не привыкла к ночному образу жизни и в такое время её всё ещё клонит в сон, но стоит хоть кому-то перегородить ей дорогу, грубо прижать к стене и впиться остриём клыков в её нежную кожу, как пелена сна тут же спадает. Но сейчас у Комори есть шанс незаметно добраться до своей комнаты и хоть ненадолго попытаться уснуть, чтобы восстановить силы.

Один коридор сменяется другим, но внезапно тишину разрезает музыка, стремительно заполняя пустоту своим манящим звучанием. Девушка невольно останавливается и начинает вслушиваться в эти пленительные звуки, что одновременно отталкивают и притягивают к себе. И, поддавшись секундному порыву, она неуверенно пошла на звук. Она до сих пор никак не может побороть своё излишнее девичье любопытство и наивность, именно поэтому она раз за разом попадается в чью-то ловушку. Вампиры как настоящие хищники, желающие любой ценой заполучить свою добычу, а Юи жертва, сама идущая на встречу своей гибели, что рано или поздно её настигнет. Она не пытается искать себе оправданий, просто ей хочется найти тот самый лучик света, что будет способен дать ей надежду. И музыка один из них. Комори сразу вспоминались моменты из счастливого детства, когда ещё маленькая девочка, сидя на коленках у отца, своими аккуратными пальчиками пыталась играть на стареньком церковном органе. Разумеется, у неё ничего не получалось, но это до сих пор одно из самых светлых воспоминаний её прошлой жизни.

В музыке Юи совершенно не разбирается, но любит её слушать. И вскоре, подойдя к заветной двери, она долго мнётся у входа, не решаясь зайти и насладиться льющимся звучанием как можно ближе. Темп всё больше ускоряется, словно зазывая непрошеную гостью пройти внутрь, поскольку скрыть своё присутствие ей так и не удаётся. Вновь страх и любопытство схлестнулись в неравном бою в её чутком сердечке, но победа была очевидна. Дверь с лёгким скрипом приоткрывается и Комори боязливо заходит в комнату. Юноша, всё ещё играющий на рояле, даже не удостоил её взглядом. Она, как заворожённая, смотрит на то, как из-под тонких пальцев рождается музыка, что постепенно переходит на спокойный тембр. Ей хочется что-то сказать, но разве она имеет право прерывать эти пленительные звуки своим голосом? Юи резко становится неловко за собственное молчание и она опускает взгляд гранатовых глаз в пол, пытаясь найти там подсказку.

Вскоре звуки, до этого наполнявшие помещение, стихли, что заставляет Комори невольно поднять голову, но банкетка оказывается пустой. Девушка вздрагивает, когда её касается чужая рука, мучительно медленно очерчивающая линию хрупких девичьих плеч. Она зажмуривает глаза и вся сжимается, уже зная, что её ждёт. Юи никогда не сможет простить себе собственную глупость, что раз за разом заводит её в такие ситуации, или может… она сама хочет этого? 

Лишь каких-то пару секунд и её усаживают на злополучный рояль, что своим загадочным звучанием и заманил её сюда. Это происходит не впервые, но Юи всё так же боится. Боится, что будет ещё больнее, чем раньше, боится, что это может оказаться её последний раз. Но Райто совершенно не спешит, неторопливо развязывает ленточку её школьной формы и одна за другой расстёгивает пуговички белоснежной рубашки. Вскоре ткань неспешно соскальзывает с плечиков, позволяя вампиру примкнуть обжигающим поцелуем к молочной коже шеи. Он не находит ничего привлекательного в том, чтобы получать всё и сразу, а медленно истязать свою жертву… приносит ему неизмеримое садистское удовольствие. А Юи, в свою очередь, зажимается и дрожит, то ли от страха, то ли от внезапного холодка, который неприятными мурашками покрывает её тело. Пальцы юноши ощутимо холодные, но лёгкие поцелуи кажутся ей настолько обжигающими, что кожа была готова расплавиться от каждого прикосновения. Она давно поняла, что любое сопротивление против них бесполезно, но Комори всё равно упирается своей рукой ему в плечо, но не находя в себе сил, чтобы оттолкнуть, она сжимает ткань его одежды в своём маленьком кулачке. Бессмертный лишь издаёт тихий и игривый смешок, после чего, в один миг погружает свои белоснежные клыки в юное тело, вырывая из него сдавленный и хриплый вскрик. Гранатовые глаза наполняются влагой, но она их не откроет, боясь встретиться с реальностью лицом к лицу. Юи сильнее сжимает чужую одежду в руке, чувствуя, как горячая капля собственной крови скользит вдоль ключицы и как сердце неприятно ёкает в груди.

Дрожь проходится по всему телу, сменяясь приторной теплотой и лёгкой волной наслаждения. Вскоре Райто отстраняется, тут же слизав капли крови, что так расточительно скользят вдоль ровных изгибов. Его холодные руки обвивают талию Комори, теснее прижимая к себе и окончательно загоняя жертву в тупик. Слизав все алые дорожки с бледной кожи, вампир запускает руку в белокурые волосы и, пропустив светлые пряди сквозь пальцы, накрывает губы девушки своими. Дразняще их покусывая и ловким языком изучая рот жертвенной невесты, Сакамаки заводит руку за спину Юи и нехитрым движением расстёгивает топик, что одним рывком отправляется на пол вместе со школьной блузкой и пиджаком, открывая бессмертному вид на небольшую, но красивую грудь. Всей кожей ощутив холод, Комори захотела прикрыться, но юноша перехватывает её тонкое запястье и бережно сжимает в своей руке. Отстранившись от чужих губ, Райто натягивает привычную ему хитрую полуулыбку и кротко целует тыльную сторону ладони девчушки, чьи щёки уже пылают румянцем. 

Её глаза всё ещё закрыты, но Юи словно со стороны наблюдает за всей этой картиной, вздрагивая от каждого нового прикосновения. Ей неловко и стыдно, но что-то внутри не даёт ей противиться этому, с каждой секундой разгорячая её тело. Внезапный укус в грудь вырывает из неё сдавленный стон, в котором одновременно переплетаются боль и наслаждение. Внизу живота всё неприятно скрутило, от чего она начинает ёрзать на рояле, но мужская рука сильнее прижимает её к чужому телу. Разум Комори окончательно затуманился, а мысли хаотично сменяют одна другую: частицы здравого смысла приказывают ей бороться, но тоска по наслаждению и ласке оказываются сильнее.

Она теснее прижимается к Райто, который медленно слизывает выступающие капли крови с её аккуратной груди. Вампир укладывает жертвенную невесту на рояль, вновь припадая губами к её груди, ведя дорожку поцелуев вдоль плоского живота. Юи судорожно вздыхает и тихонько стонет в ладонь, которую она прижимает к своим губам. Тело охотно отвечает на ласки, небольшой дугой выгибаясь под поцелуями, желая большего. Райто хитро поглядывает на свою жертву, поглаживая и лаская её нежную кожу своими умелыми пальцами. Его рука скользит вдоль чужой ноги, задирая слегка помятую школьную юбку, что всё это время скрывала тощие, но аппетитные бёдра. Вампир прекрасно знает, что здесь она особенно чувствительна, поэтому старается укусить как можно больнее, впиваясь клыками в такое податливое тело, наслаждаясь вкусом этой безупречной крови.

Грудь резко вздымается и опускается, а Комори не находит себе место от ощущений, что накрывают её волной. Приятная дрожь разливается по телу, а стыд уже давно затерялся где-то в глубине её сознания, но страх всё ещё с ней. Как хищный зверь он следует по пятам и буквально дышит в затылок, заставляя её содрогаться от любого прикосновения. Горячие слёзы скатываются вдоль щёк, но она не откроет глаза и не поддастся соблазну греха. Пока в ней есть силы бороться, сколько бы не продлилась эта сладкая пытка. А продлится она долго, каждый укус будет вырывать из её груди новые стоны и хрипы, пока её мучителю не будет угодно остановиться. _Ведь впереди целая ночь…_


End file.
